Sleeping beauty dadakkan
by Sara Sawauchi
Summary: Rencananya mereka akan mementaskan drama sleeping beauty.. Namun, apa jadinya jika mereka harus terjebak dalam dunia dongeng dan tak bisa pulang sebelum mengakhiri dongeng itu sebagaimana mestinya! Chapter 4 update!
1. Chapter 1 : Pemilihan drama

Charaaaaa! Sara kembali lagi dengan fic Sara yang kedua.. ole-ole-ole-ole! Kali ini Sara akan memasukkan beberapa OC para readers, jadi.. kalau ada yang mau OC-nya di nistain #dibantai. Daftar aja.. di review/di PM boleh kok, tapi ingat ya.. gak semua OC Sara pilih. Ok! Langsung aja! Fic ini juga udah berapa kali Sara edit lho..#Gaknanya!

**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy dan humor.. (mungkin..#Plak)**

**Warning : Gaje, humor garing, OC, OOC, Author ikut nimbrung, de el el..**

**Pairing : Nggak ada..**

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

**Chapter 1 : Pemilihan drama.**

Crypton future academy, sekolah elit yang di gemari dan diidamkan banyak orang (Author : Ya iyalah.. Masa di gemari banyak hewan?! #Dilempar Miku|Miku : Dasar pengganggu! #Membersihkan debu setelah melempar Author.|Abaikan..) serta merta di segani oleh siapapun di bumi(?) ini. Dan marilah kita lihat kelas para tokoh utama kita berada, kelas XI-3.

"MIKUUUUU! KEMBALIKAN MY NEGI!"

"NGAKH! AKHU NGAKH AKHANG KHEMBHAKLIKHAN! THGIS IGS MIGNE!(Nggak! Aku nggak akan kembalikan! This is mine!)"

"MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"BERIIIIIIISIIIIIIIIK!"

"MIKUOOOOOO! MIKUUUUUU! IMIZUUUUUUU! DIAM!"

"FUUMA! KAMU JUGA BERISIK!"

"Diam semuanya.."

Glekh, entah sihir apa yang membuat semua keributan itu hilang ketika sang ketua kelas berdiri di depan kelas dengan pepaya-nya yang besar. Padahal, ia hanya mendesis kecil dengan tatapan horror yakuza-nya di depan sana, namun itu cukup membuat semua orang terdiam.

_Aduh evill 1 muncul lagi, mati kita.._ mungkin itulah pikiran setiap anak di dalam kelas, bahkan Kaiko sudah hampir menangis menatap wajah sang kapten XI-3. "Sudah bisa diam semuanya?" lagi sang ketua kelas berambut merah marun itu mendesis pelan membuat seluruh anak mengkerut, termasuk para evill di kelas mereka. Yap! Sang ketua kelas itu adalah, Sara Sawauchi. Dan para evill yang dimaksudkan siapa lagi kalau bukan Fuuma Hanazakura dan Imizu Ichira.

"Oke, aku punya pengumuman di sini!" semuanya pun mulai bernafas lega setelah mode yakuza Sara menghilang di gantikan mode ceria-nya. Sara kembali merapikan beberapa kertas yang di pegangnya sedari tadi dan mulai memperhatikan semua anak buahnya satu persatu yang jelas saja, membuat mereka kembali ketakutan.

"Bulan depan akan di adakan festival, jadi apa yang akan di buat kelas kita?" tanya Sara, tiba-tiba Miku mengangkat tangannya hendak bertanya. "Ya?" Miku segera berdiri ketika Sara memperbolehkan dirinya bertanya, "Kalau festivalnya bulan depan kenapa di umumkan sekarang?"

Semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Miku, Sara hanya manggut-manggut dan menjawab, "Kepala botak bilang.. (Author : CUT! Kenapa jadi kepala botak?!|Sara : Kan kamu Authornya!|Len : Tau dasar! Author gelo!|Author : Oh iya.. Gomen, kita ulangi adegannya!) Semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Miku, Sara hanya manggut-manggut dan menjawab, "Kepala sekolah bilang, dengan mengumumkan hal ini sekarang, kita pasti akan memiliki persiapan yang lebih matang..." semua pun mulai ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan singkat sang kapten.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita buat?" kali ini sang wakil ketua-lah yang bertanya, semua mulai berbisik-bisik ketika Imizu bertanya. Sara hanya memperhatikan dalam diam dan matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang murid berwajah eh.. gimana ya? yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Big Al.." anak itu mengangkat wajahnya ketika sang ketua kelas memanggil namanya. "Ya, ketua?" tanya anak itu yang diketahui bernama Big Al. Sara menatapnya tajam, membuat Big Al bergidik ngeri dan menyesal telah tertidur di atas meja tadi, "Apa pendapatmu?"

1... semua mulai menatap Big Al

2... Big Al tampak berpikir

3... Sara segera menyiapkan stok pepaya-nya

4... Big Al menatap Sara tajam

5.. Semua kagum dengan keberanian Big Al menatap Sara

6... Big Al memiringkan kepalanya

7... "Emang kita lagi bicarain apaan?" Gubrak! Ada yang ber-sweatdrop ria, ada yang bengong, ada yang ngedoain Big Al supaya selamat dunia akhirat(?). Segera muncul perempatan yang tercetak jelas di kening Sara, pertanda marah. "JADI SELAMA INI KAU TERTIDUR, HEH?!" dan sebongkah(?) pepaya raksasa(?) mendarat dengan mulusnya ke arah Big Al yang memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

Big Al-pun tepar seketika, "Apa pendapat kalian sekarang?" semua diam membeku, bingung dan ketakutan melihat ketua mereka. Dengan takut-takut, Kaiko mulai mengangkat tangannya dan segera dipersilahkan berbicara oleh Sara.

"A..ano.. Ba-bagaimana dengan cafe?" Sara mulai membaca sederet tulisan di kertas yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya. "Sudah diambil oleh kelas X-3, XI-2, dan XII-4.." jawab Sara, Kaiko kembali duduk dengan manis di kursinya. Giliran Kaito yang mengangkat tangannya, "BAGAIMANA DENGAN KEDAI ES KRIM?!" tuli sesaat akibat teriakkan super yang bahkan mengalahkan kekuatan Madara Uchiha(?). Kaito segera di hujani oleh pepaya, negi, roti buaya, roti selai strawberry, pisang, jeruk, apel, bayam, roti prancis, cabai, dsb.

"TAK PERLU TERIAK-TERIAK KAMI JUGA SUDAH DENGAR!" sorak teman-teman sekelasnya kecuali Kaiko dan Rizuku(namanya juga anak alim). Sara yang sudah ngos-ngosan mulai mengeluarkan jus tomatnya dan meminumnya untuk menambahkan energi dalam tubuhnya.

"Permintaan darimu ku tolak, Kaito.." ujar Sara dan langsung membuat Kaito nangis bombay di pojokkan. "Kenapa.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Es krim.." Rizuku malah ikut-ikutan nangis melihat temannya yang tersiksa seperti itu. Sara menghela nafasnya dan mulai berbicara lagi pada Kaito, "KARENA KAU TELAH MEMBUAT SELURUH KELAS INI TULI SESAAT, KAU TAHU?!" ujar Sara penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Aku nggak tahu." sekali lagi Kaito di hujani oleh berbagai macam makanan ke arahnya. "Ada yang mau memberikan pendapat lagi?" Haku segera mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri, "Stand sake!" usulnya seraya mengacung-acungkan botol sakenya, "SETUJUUUU!" seru Meiko dan Meito kompak.

Sara kembali menggeleng tidak menyetujui, "Sake itu tidak sehat dan tidak baik untuk remaja seperti kita.." Haku, Meiko, dan Meito-pun langsung pundung di pojokkan. "Hei! Hei! Bagaimana dengan rumah hantu?!" seru Miku dan Mikuo memberi usul. "Sudah pasaran.." ini bukan Sara yang berbicara tapi Rekai Hyuuta, cowok itu tetap anteng gigitin bayamnya sambil merem tanpa menyadari death glare yang di berikan kepadanya.

"Rumah hantu sudah diambil oleh kelas X-4 dan XI-4.." seluruh kelas langsung menggertakkan giginya kesal dan segera mencari ide lain. "AKU TAHU!" serempak mereka segera menatap Rin yang berteriak gaje. "Bikin drama saja! Kita pakai ruangan anak-anak drama dan minta izin ke pak kepsek untuk mengadakan drama di sana!" Sara mulai membaca kembali kertas di tangannya dan mengangguk.

"Boleh juga, karena sepertinya tak ada yang tertarik untuk membuat drama.. Dan kebetulan anak-anak club drama tidak akan menampilkan drama bulan depan.." semua segera bersorak-sorai kecuali Rekai yang tetep anteng ama bayamnya. Len langsung memeluk Rin dan menggendongnya senang, seakan Rin adalah penyelamat mereka.

"Lalu, drama apa yang akan kita tampilkan?" tanya Sara seraya menuliskan nama kelas mereka di papan tulis. "Drama tentang negi!" semua langsung sweatdrop ketika mendengar usulan Miku dan Mikuo. "Tidak ada drama tentang negi, Baka!" seru Imizu, Miku dan Mikuo langsung mukulin Imizu pakai negi dan tentu saja karena Imizu adalah evill 3 di kelas mereka, alhasil Miku dan Mikuo-lah yang babak belur.

"Aku serius teman-teman.." Sara mulai memijat kepalanya pusing dengan kelakuan 'gila' teman-temannya. "Sleeping beauty?" Sara menatap Neru yang senyam-senyum gaje ketika gadis kuning itu memberikan usulannya, "Tapi snow white juga bagus.." kali ini Sara menatap Nero sang kembaran Neru. "Kita pilih sleeping beauty.." ujar Sara, Neru segera menjulurkan lidahnya dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara Neru vs Nero.

"Mari kita tentukan pemerannya.."

SKIP TIME.. Author males nulisnya #digebukkin ama Voca dan para OC.

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

Dan inilah hasil voting dari kelas XI-3 yang diselingi oleh perdebatan keras :

Pangeran : Kaito Shion

Putri : Miku Hatsune

Ratu : Luka Megurine

Raja : Kamui Gakupo

Peri tua : Kasane Teto

Peri 1 : Yuzuki Yukari

Peri 2 : Kagamine Rin

Peri 3 : CUL

Peri 4 : Gumi Megpoid

Peri 5 : Akita Neru

Peri 6 : Imizu Ichira

Peri 7 : Mayu

Dan mereka yang terpilih langsung sibuk mengkhayal, sedangkan Teto langsung protes, "Kenapa aku harus jadi Peri tua yang jahat?!" Sara mengangkat bahunya dan mulai menghapus nama Teto di papan tulis dan menggantinya dengan nama lain.

Pangeran : Kaito Shion

Putri : Miku Hatsune

Ratu : Luka Megurine

Raja : Kamui Gakupo

Peri tua : Fuuma Hanazakura

Peri 1 : Yuzuki Yukari

Peri 2 : Kagamine Rin

Peri 3 : CUL

Peri 4 : Gumi Megpoid

Peri 5 : Akita Neru

Peri 6 : Imizu Ichira

Peri 7 : Mayu

Teto langsung joget-joget gak jelas bareng roti prancis-nya karena tidak jadi memerankan Peri tua yang jahat. Sedangkan Fuuma langsung ketawa-ketiwi bak nenek lampir ketika melihat namanya tertera di depan sana. "Kalau begitu, latihan kita mulai besok! Sekarang kalian boleh pulang.." mereka semua segera membereskan peralatan tulis mereka dan bergegas pulang mengingat hari sudah sore.

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

"Kau harus belajar menjadi seorang putri, Miku.." ujar Mikuo ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. "Maksudmu?" Miku menatap Mikuo bingung, Mikuo hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Kau kan akan memerankan tokoh seorang putri, maka kau harus berperan layaknya seorang putri dalam dunia nyata agar kelak kau dapat mendalami peranmu itu.." Miku hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari Mikuo.

"Hihihi... Mau coba menjadi seorang putri?" Miku dan Mikuo-pun berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang, "Siapa kau?"

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

**Author : "Yes.. Yes.. Yes.. Chapie satu dah selesai!" #nebarin potongan-potongan buah pepaya**

**Mikuo : "Apa yang terjadi ama Miku nanti?"**

**Author : "Oh.. Miku, Miku nanti jatuh, masuk rumah sakit, meninggal, Kaito nangis, selesai.."**

**Miku : #nge-bantai Author. "Dasar sedeng!"**

**Author : "Ya masa' harus aku kasih tahu sekarang sieh?!"**

**Teto : "Bocorannya dikit gitu.."**

**Len dan Rin : "Iya! Iya! Penasaran tahu!"**

**Imizu : "Kalau di kasih tahu sekarang jadi nggak seru dong.."**

**Fuuma : "Fufufu.. Aku jadi Peri tua jahat.. Bwuahahaha! Akan kubunuh semua orang!"**

**All : 'Dasar gila..' (T.T)**

**Sara : "Tapi bener banget kata Imi-chan! Nanti malah gak seru kalau dikasih tahu sekarang!"**

**Author : "Iya! Iya! Lagian sekali baca juga udah ketahuan kok!"**

**Rekai : "Kalian hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya.."**

**All : "Jahat~"**

**Rizuku : "Ok! Hanya satu kata yang akan di berikan! Review please!"**

**Author : "O, iya! Jangan lupa lowongan kerjanya ya! Saya tak akan melanjutkan fic ini jika tak ada yang me-review!"**

**All : "Jangan di percaya.. -.-"**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm the princess?

**Hai minna-san! Sara balik lagi nie.. Sudah berapa kali Sarah edit nie chapter, keseeeeeeeel! _**

**Luka : "Ya sudah.. biar kubacakan balasan review-nya.." #Bacakertaslusuh**

**Uzume Chiyori**

**Nggak apa-apa kok Chiyo-san! Hehehehe.. Sara tetep seneng kok!**

**Iya, banyak yang ngira Imizu itu tokoh dari Mikagura, padahal Sara nggak pernah tahu apa itu Mikagura #Dibantai**

**Siip.. Sara berjanji seorang shinobi(?) untuk tidak menelantarkan fic ini! #Insyaallah..**

**Orang yang ada di belakang Miku? Fufufufu.. itu adalah salah satu OC dari para readers.. Bwuahahaha!**

**Kiriko Alicia**

**Siip deh Alice-chan! OC-nya Alice-chan rencananya bakal muncul di fic satu ini!**

**Semoga Alice-chan suka ya...**

**Memangnya Alice-chan lahir tanggal berapa? Di bulan Oktober ya? #KEPO**

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Bwuahahaha! Boleh kok Mahou-chan, boleh banget malah!**

**Hmm.. Mahou-chan, lengkap sekali kau menulisnya, aku kagum! *W***

**Mahou-chan gak gila kok! Oke.. oke.. nanti bagian Mahou-chan sepertinya juga ada di chapie ini! Semoga suka ya!**

**Kurotori Rei**

**Hehehe.. Iya, si Miku dan Mikuo emang asal ceplos yang penting jadi aja nih! #Dibantai**

**Wah.. salah satunya bisa menjadi seorang Raja dan Ratu, tapi maaf ya kalau jadinya OOC.. #Digeplak**

**Apa yang terjadi pada Miku sudah terjawab di sini kok! Yang pasti nanti Miku-nya ba-! #DibekepSaradkk**

**Imizu : "Kalau dibocorin sekarang nanti gak seru!"**

**Sara : "Baka!"**

**Fuuma : "Padahal katanya nggak akan di bocorin!"**

**Rizuku : "Maafkan aku Sarah-chan.. Ini demi kebaikanmu.."**

**Rekai : "..."**

**Author : "Rizukuu... Dari mana kamu tahu nama asliku!"**

**Rizuku : "Kan aku OC kamu, lagipula kalua aku manggilnya Sara nanti gak enak ama Sara yang satu lagi.."**

**Author : "Hhhh.."**

**Selamat menikmati ya.. Minna-san!**

**Mikuo : "Kali ini.. Disclaimer.."#Bacakartasburukrupadanbausambilnutuphidung**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : fantasy dan humor.. (mungkin..#Plak)**

**Warning : Gaje, humor garing, OC, OOC, Author ikut nimbrung, de el el..**

**Pairing : Nggak ada..**

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

Chapter 2 : I'm the princess?!

"Kubilang, siapa kau?! Apakah kau tak mengerti bahasaku?!" seru Mikuo kesal, sedangkan Miku tetap diam memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis dihadapannya beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis berambut dan bermata secoklat teddy bear itu mulai melangkah mendekati Miku dan tersenyum misterius.

Pakaiannya serba hitam, gadis itu memakai dress hitam selutut tanpa lengan dengan aksen renda di ujung-nya, kaki indahnya dilapisi oleh stocking berwarna hitam dan high heels hitam yang sangat serasi dengan pakaiannya, serta bunga mawar berwarna hitam yang menghiasi rambut indah sepunggungnya, sehingga menambahkan kesan misterius pada gadis itu.

"Namaku Kiriko Alicia, panggil saja Alice.." ucap gadis teddy bear itu, tangannya terulur dan menggenggam tangan hangat Miku. Miku tetap diam dan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya ketika tangan dingin Alice menggenggam erat tangannya.

_Dingin_... pikir Miku dan tubuhnya langsung melemas, Miku tertidur dan membuat Mikuo berteriak panik, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! APA YANG TERJADI PADA MIKU?!"

"Dia harus menyelesaikannya.." bisik Alice dan segera menyentuh kening ikuo dengan jari telunjuknya, Mikuo terdiam dan menatap bingung sekelilingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mikuo segera menggendong Miku pulang.

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

"Bangun tuan putri! Hari sudah pagi!" Miku segera terbangun ketika tidurnya terganggu oleh suara seseorang. "Ngh.." Miku mengerang kecil dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah kamar yang luasnya minta ampun berwarna teal.

60%... Miku masih belum sadar sepenuhnya

70%... Wanita yang membangunkannya sudah pergi

80%... Miku kembali mengerjapkan matanya

90%... Miku meneliti keadaan di sekelilingnya

"KYAAAA!" dan 100% complete!

"Di mana aku?! Apa yang terjadii?!" Miku berteriak panik ketika sadar dirinya tidak berada di rumah, "Ini dunia dongeng dan kau adalah putri Miku.." Miku menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati Alice tengah duduk di atas sofa berwarna teal besar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dunia dongeng?!" Miku masih frustasi dan terlalu panik sekarang, tiba-tiba Alice melemparkan sebuah buku dongeng ke arah Miku yang segera di tangkap oleh Miku, "Sleeping beauty? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Miku setelah dirinya tenang.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan dongeng sleeping beauty itu sebagaimana mestinya, jika kau tak mengakhirinya sama persis.. Maka kau tak akan pernah bisa pulang.." jelas Alice singkat, rongga mata Miku membulat sempurna ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Alice, "APPAA?!"

"Bagaimana ini?! Kenapa aku menjadi seorang sleeping beauty mendadak begini?! Aku tidak terlalu hafal dongeng macam itu! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!" Alice mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli, "Cerita sleeping beauty di mulai dari sekarang.. Semoga beruntung!" dan Alice pun menghilang, membuat Miku semakin kebingungan.

"Nona.. Sarapan sudah siap, yang mulia ingin berbicara dengan anda.." ujar seseorang dari luar, Miku yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya berkata 'ya' dan segera berganti baju.

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

Miku tampak cantik pagi itu dengan gaun berwarna senada dengan rambutnya serta tiara perak yang menghiasi kepalanya. Rambut panjangnya tetap diikat twin tail dengan sebuah pita berwarna putih.

"Ah! Putriku yang cantik.. Duduklah.." ucap sang raja yang di ketahui oleh Miku bernama Kurotori Hikari, Miku sedikit berterimakasih pada kedua penjaga yang menyebutkan nama raja itu. Miku segera duduk dengan sopan dan meminum jus negi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Besok ayah akan pergi bersama ibumu, urusan bisnis.." Miku mengangguk, ia ingat sang raja dan ratu akan pergi ke suatu tempat meninggalkan putrinya, lalu sang putri tertusuk jarum pinta dan begitulah akhirnya.

"Berapa lama ayahanda pergi?" tanya Miku spontan, pertanyaan Miku keluar secara alami dari mulutnya, jadi ini memang bukan rancana Miku. Hikari tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Selama seharian, mungkin.." Miku kembali mengangguk dan segera memakan sup negi-nya dengan cara seorang putri tentunya.

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

**Miku's POV**

Haah... Aku bosan, raja dan ratu sudah pergi, apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Dan lagi, kenapa Alice tidak menjelaskan semuanya secara detail? Ya tuhan.. Kuharap ini hanyalah mimpi!

"Tuan putri Miku, ada yang salah?" aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam, dia adalah salah satu pelayan kerajaan yang gayanya cukup keren..

"Ah, tidak ada yang salah.. Aku hanya sedang bosan saja.." ku lihat gadis itu mengangguk dan tetap berdiri di sisiku, sepertinya akan menarik jika dia menjadi teman yang menghapus segala rasa bosanku. "Duduklah.." aku tertawa kecil ketika gadis itu tampak gelagapan.

"Ba-bagaiman jika tuan putri jalan-jalan keluar saja?" aku berpikir sejenak, boleh juga idenya.. Dan lagi, aku penasaran seperti apa dunia dongeng itu, "Kau benar, terima kasih.. etto.."

"Kurotori Rei, tuan putri.."

"Ah! ya, terima kasih atas idenya Rei-chan.." aku berdiri dan berjalan pergi keluar istana megah itu, ah.. bau hutan, sangat segar! Sepertinya belum ada polusi di dunia dongeng ini. Ketika aku tengah melihat-lihat hutan yang indah di belakang istana, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok yang sangat ku kenal.

"Alice!" ya, Alice, gadis itu yang membawaku ke sini, segera ku hampiri gadis 'teddy bear' itu. Alice tetap diam dan tangannya menunjukkan sebuah pondok tua yang aneh, "masuklah.." entah sihir apa yang membuatku menuruti perintah Alice, ketika aku telah masuk, tiba-tiba pintu tertutup dan membuatku bingung, apalagi pintu itu terkunci! Sial..

Aku mulai menaiki tangga spiral yang berada di tengah ruangan itu, tangga itu membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi oleh alat pintal, ku raih salah satu jarum pintal, tajam.. sangat tajam.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam keriting sebahu yang sedikit aneh.. Kukira dia adalah si peri tua yang mengutukku itu, eh, maksudku putri Aurora dalam dongeng sleeping beauty.

"A.. aku hanya se.. sedang melihat-lihat alat-alat pintal ini.." oh, right! Kenapa aku jadi gagap begini sih?! Wanita itu mengangguk lalu duduk di belakang alat pemintal di hadapanku, "Hati-hati.. Jarum pintal itu sangat tajam.." aku mengangguk ketika dia memperingatiku.

Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran.. Karena iseng, aku sengaja menusukkan jari telunjukku dengan jarum pintal itu, benar! Jarum itu sangat tajam.. Padahal aku hanya menyentuh ujungnya saja!

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat mengantuk, oh! Apakah aku benar-benar si sleeping beauty? Lelah, rasa lelah langsung menyerangku.. Dan semuanya gelap, sangat gelap..

**End of Miku POV**

"Kami pulang.."

"AH! Selamat datang kembali yang mulia.."

"Di mana Miku?"

"Tuan putri pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar tadi dan belum kembali.."

"Cari dia!"

"Kanda.. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.."

"Kau tenang saja dinda.. para pengawal akan mencari Miku.."

"Baiklah kanda.."

SKIP TIME~

"Yang mulia! Ini gawat! Gawat!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Tuan putri tertidur! Sepertinya kutukan itu bekerja!"

"Sial! Ternyata Mahou melakukan hal ini selama kita pergi! Berikan kabar ini kepada peri Yuu!"

"Baik yang mulia!"

**To be continue..**

**Author : "Uye~ chapie 2 sudah selesai! Maaf kalau peran para OC hanya sedikit dan maaf fic chapie ini sangat sedikit..."**

**Kurotori Rei : "Kenapa peranku hanya sedikit?"**

**Fuyukaze Mahou : "Oh! Apakah aku menjadi si peri tua yang jahat itu?"**

**Sara : "Yah.. begitulah, bahkan aku tak muncul sama sekali.."**

**Author : "Maaf ya.. Rei-chan, Mahou-chan.. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf karna peran kalian hanya sedikit.."#bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Miku : "Di chapie ini, Sarah ingin memfokuskannya kepadaku.. Tapi dia tetap butuh bantuan para OC.. Lowongan untuk memasukkan para OC kalian masih ada kok.."#baca kertas daftar para OC**

**Author : "Gheez.. Miku! Jangan ikuti Rizuku dengan memanggil nama asliku!"**

**Fuuma : "Bukankah aku si peri jahat?!" #protes**

**Imizu : "Sudahlah.. Kau pasti juga dapat bagian.."**

**Rizuku : "Ano.. mind to review this fic?"**

**Rekai : "Bahasa inggrismu sedikit hancur Rizu.."**

**Author : "Kau benar-benar jahat Rekai~"**

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3 : Aku menikah

**Sarah kembali lagi! Chapter 3 update, oke-oke.. Imi-chan, tolong bacakan balasan review!**

**Sara : "Akhirnya pakai nama sendiri juga.. (-.-")"**

**Fuuma : "Hn, coba aja dari dulu kayak gitu.. kan enak di denger.."**

**Author : "Udah diem!"**

**Imizu : "Oke, ini dia balasannya!"**

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Allhamdulillah kalau Mahou-chan senang menjadi peri jahat itu.. Entah kenapa ketika membayangkan ciri-ciri Mahou-chan, Sarah jadi ingin bikin Mahou-chan menjadi seorang peri antagonis.. Di maafkan ya~**

**Kiriko Alicia**

**Iya! Alice-chan jadi orang misterius-nya! Waah.. kalau gitu bulan lahir kita sama kayak Naruto dong! #kok bawa-bawa nama fandom sebelah?**

**Naruto : "Osh! Bulan lahir kita sama ttebayo! Aku lahir di tanggal 10 Oktober!"**

**Author : "Ngapain kamu ke sini? Hush.. hush.."**

**Kurotori Rei**

**Iya, saking penasarannya tuh jarum tajem banget atau nggak, dia jadi sleeping beauty beneran deh..**

**Aa.. kebetulan sekali! Sara memang lagi butuh satu OC lagi! Thanks ya.. Tori-chan!**

**Uzume Chiyori**

**Hm.. #baca fic sekali lagi. Oh iya.. lama-lama jadi agak misterius, tapi tak apalah.. Mungkin chapter ke-3 ini agak aneh..**

**Yah.. untuk yang lain ikut terbawa atau tidak, sepertinya Sarah rahasiakan dulu deh.. Dan, Sarah udah liat video-nya... si Imizu itu laki-laki/perempuan ya? Aduh.. Sarah males nanya ke mbah google nih! #Plak**

**Imizu : "Oke, selesai sudah!"**

**Author : "Thanks ya Imi-chan! Rekai, disclaimer!"**

**Rekai : "Hn.."**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : fantasy dan humor.. (mungkin..#Plak)**

**Warning : Gaje, humor garing, OC, OOC, typo dimana-mana, Author ikut nimbrung, de el el..**

**Pairing : Nggak ada..**

**All : "Ok, selamat menikmati~"**

**Author : "Untuk sementara pendaftaran OC Sarah tutup dulu.. Ingat, S-E-M-E-N-T-A-R-A."**

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

Chapter 3 : Aku menikah..

Seratus tahun telah berlalu, Miku dan seluruh anggota kerajaan tetap tertidur akibat mantra peri ketujuh, peri Yuu. Peri Yuu membuat seluruh anggota kerajaan ikut tertidur agar kelak mereka terbangun bersama-sama. Dan kini peri Yuu tengah pergi ke negeri selatan mencari seorang pangeran yang dapat menyelamatkan kerajaan negeri timur, peri Yuu sengaja membuat kerajaan negeri timur tertutup oleh hutan yang lebat agar tak ada penjahat yang memasuki wilayah itu.

Peri Yuu telah tiba di negeri selatan dan dengan sihirnya ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan sang pangeran tampan, Kurotori Reito.

"Pangeran, pangeran.." Reito yang tengah berkuda segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang peri cantik telah berada di hadapannya.

"Apakah anda tahu rumor tentang kerajaan negeri timur?" Reito mengangguk, "Ya, dan kerajaan itu telah di musnahkan oleh peri tua yang jahat.. Kalau tidak salah, peri tua itu bernama Fuyukaze Mahou.."

Peri Yuu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Reito, "Pergilah ke timur dan temui seorang putri cantik yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dan butuh pertolongan darimu.."

Reito mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa yang dapat ku lakukan? Aku bukanlah seorang penyihir yang dapat membangunkan putri itu, padahal jika anda mau.. dengan sihir anda, anda dapat membangunkan sang putri." peri Yuu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya cinta sejatilah yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka.." dan ia menghilang, meninggalkan Reito yang tengah kebingungan.

_Mungkin aku memang harus pergi ke sana.._ batin Reito, ia segera pergi ke arah timur hanya dengan membawa seekor kuda dan sebuah pedang.

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

Reito telah tiba di sebuah hutan dari negeri timur, ia terus mencari-cari sebuah kerajaan yang di katakkan hilang itu. Ketika Reito telah memasuki hutan bagian terdalam, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Tak akan pernah kubiarkan kau membantu mereka!" seru seseorang, Reito segera meraih pedangnya dan berkata, "Siapa kau?! Kalau pun kau adalah si peri tua jahat, aku tak akan pernah takut!"

"Ya! Akulah sang peri tua jahat itu! Dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kau lewat!" dan mereka pun bertarung, satu lawan satu. Dan di setiap kegelapan pasti ada cahaya yang meneranginya, maka kalian pasti tahu siapa yang menang kan?

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

Miku tetap tertidur dengan pulas, gadis itu masih berada dalam dunia dongeng dan belum ada yang membangunkan dirinya. Kriiieet... jendela di sebelahnya terbuka, dan tampak seorang pemuda menyusup ke dalam kamar Miku. Pemuda itu a.k.a Reito segera berdiri di sisi Miku, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah ketika melihat wajah Miku yang tengah tertidur pulas.

_Benar-benar cantik dan manis.._ pikir Reito, _Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._ Entah sihir apa yang membuat Reito mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Miku, wajah mereka semakin berdekatan membuat Reito dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang teratur dari Miku. Dan.. cup! Bibir merekapun saling bersentuhan.

Reito mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum getir, "Bangunlah putriku.. Aku menunggumu, semua orang menunggumu.." namun Miku tetap diam dan tertidur. Reito dengan setia menunggu Miku terbangun dari tidurnya, sudah satu jam Reito menununggu dan Miku tetap saja tak kunjung membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Air mata menetes dari kedua mata Reito, cinta pertamanya tetap tertidur dan tak kunjung bangun. Seandainya Miku tak terkena kutukan dari peri tua jahat itu, mungkin kini cintanya telah terbalas. Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai pipi Miku, Reito segera beranjak pergi, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara erangan seseorang. Ketika ia berbalik, ia mendapati Miku tengah duduk sembari mengusap kedua matanya.

Reito segera memeluk Miku, membuat Miku terkaget-kaget atas kelakuan Reito-orang yang belum di kenalnya. Miku melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Reito dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Siapa kau?!"

Reito meraih tangan Miku dan segera memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Kurotori Reito, pangeran negeri selatan.. Putra ketiga dari tiga bersaudara, dan aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama, putri Miku.."

"Terima kasih wahai pangeran.. Terima kasih anda telah menyelamatkan kami dari kutukan peri jahat, apa yang dapat kami lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan anda?" tanya sang Raja yang tiba-tiba masuk bersama anggota kerajaan lainnya, termasuk sang permaisuri.

"Aa.. Tak perlu terlalu memuji, saya dengan tulus menyelamatkan kalian dan saya hanya ingin melamar putri Miku untuk menjadi permaisuri hamba, yang mulia.." ujar Reito dan membuat Miku terbengong-bengong ketika mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana putriku?" tanya sang Ratu lembut, Miku yang kebingungan hanya menatap Rei yang berada di belakang Ratu, Rei menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

_"__Jika kau tak mengakhirinya sama persis.. Maka kau tak akan pernah bisa pulang.."_

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Alice saat itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya sehingga membuat Miku mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hamba bersedia.."

Dan jadilah sebulan kemudian ia menikah dengan Reito, jujur saja Miku tidak bahagia saat itu, mungkin hanya Reito sajalah yang merasa bahagia saat itu. Kalau boleh Miku memilih, ia lebih memilih menikah dengan Kaito saja di bandingkan dengan Reito. Kaito memang tak setampan Reito, namun setidaknya ia mencintai Kaito.

"Selamat atas pernikahan anda tuan putri.." ucap Rei memberi selamat kepada Miku, Miku membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Terima kasih, Rei-chan.." dan setelah mengatakkan itu tubuh Miku mulai menghilang, membuat Reito berteriak panik.

"Miku, apa yang terjadi?! Miku!" seru Reito membuat seluruh pengunjung menatap mereka. "Maafkan aku Reito.. Sepertinya hanya sampai di sini saja kita dapat bertemu, aku senang sekali dapat bertemu dengan kalian berdua, Reito, Rei-chan.."

"Miku kau tak akan melupakan aku kan?!"

"Tuan putri.."

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian berdua, terima kasih.. _Sayonara, minna-san_.." Miku menangis dan segera memeluk Reito serta Rei untuk terakhir kalinya, dan Miku pun menghilang.

"Kau berhasil Miku.." bisik Alice yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu, "Halaman terakhir darimu telah selesai~"

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

Grek.. Miku terbangun dengan posisi terduduk di ranjang-nya. Tunggu?! Di ranjang-nya?! Ya, Miku sudah kembali lagi ke dunia nyata. "Miku! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikuo ketika Miku telah terbangun.

"Aku.. menikah." kata-kata Miku sukses membuat Mikuo memeiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mikuo, Miku menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Mikuo intens.

"Mikuo, kau ingat ketika kita bertemu dengan gadis 'teddy bear' yang sangat misterius itu tidak?!" tanya Miku, Mikuo terdiam dan tetap memandang saudara kembarnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Gadis yang mana? Lagi pula kita tidak bertemu siapa-siapa ketika dalam perjalanan pulang tadi.."

"TADI?! Padahal aku telah tertidur selama seratus tahun!"

"Kau bicara apa? Kau itu pingsan tiba-tiba tadi, apa maksudmu dengan seratus tahun? Apa kau mengigau?"

"Mikuo.."

"Aku akan ambilkan makan malam untukmu, lebih baik kau ganti seragammu lalu makan dan istirahat untuk persiapan latihan drama besok.."

Mikuo pun pergi meninggalkan Miku sendirian di dalam kamarnya, setelah Mikuo pergi muncullah Alice. Miku yang menyadari kehadiran Alice segera memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Pertama, selamat untukmu karena telah menyelesaikan dongeng itu dengan baik.. Kedua, aku memang menghilangkan ingatan Mikuo tentang diriku.. dan terakhir, soal siapa yang berada di balik ini semua masih kurahasiakan demi kebaikkan kalian.."

"Tunggu, kalian? Artinya, teman-temanku yang lain juga.."

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu.. Sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu! Alice! Tunggu!"

...

_Ini memang aneh.._

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

"Bagus! Peran kalian sudah sangat bagus!" seru Ted selaku sutradara, semua teman-teman sekelasnya bertepuk tangan ketika melihat adegan terakhir Miku dan Kaito.

"Kalian berdua memang hebat.." puji Sara, Miku dan Kaito mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali menghafalkan dialog. "Ano.. Boleh aku izin ke toilet?" tanya Kaito, Sara menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikannya waktu lima menit.

Kaito segera melesat menuju toilet laki-laki, Kaito membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Sejujurnya ia ingin kabur ke UKS dan berkencan bersama ice cream-nya di sana.

"Haaah.." Kaito menghela nafasnya, ia kembali membasuh wajahnya dan ketika ia kembali menatap cermin. Ia melihat seorang gadis berpakaian hitam ala eropa di belakangnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Kaito heran sekaligus kaget.

"Sang pangeran.."

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

"Di mana Kaito? Sudah lebih dari lima menit dan dia belum juga kembali!" keluh Teto yang lelah menunggu Kaito yang sejak tadi belum kembali dari toilet. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di ambang pintu.

"Gawat! Sara-san, Kaito-san di temukan tak sadarkan diri di toilet laki-laki tadi!" seru pemuda itu yang bernama Kurotori Hikari.

"APAAAA?!"

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

**Author : "Osh! Bagaimana chapie kali ini? Menarik tidak?"**

**Kaito : "Haah.. Aku tidak jadi berkencan dengan ice cream-ku.."**

**Miku : "Bisa-bisanya aku mencintai orang bodoh seperti ini.."**

**Kaito : "Ara? Kau mencintaiku?! Huwaa! Ay lop yu pull Miku-chan!"**

**Rekai : "Sepertinya bahasa inggris Sarah dan Rizu masih lebih baik di bandingkan kau BaKaito.."**

**Teto & Ted : "Ghezz.. Kami hanya muncul sekali?!"**

**Author : "Gomen ne.. Fic-nya juga cuma sedikit.. (TT^TT)"**

**Sara : "Tapi chapter kali ini lumayanlah..."**

**Author : "Thank's.."**

**Rizuku : "Oke! Review please!"**

**Rin & Len : "AYO REVIEW SUPAYA KAMI CEPAT MUNCULLL!" #caps lock jebol**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4 : Curhatan Ice cream

**Sarah balik lagi! O ia, kalau ada yang nanya kenapa Sarah ikut-ikutan review.. itu karena koneksi jaringan internet di rumah Sarah lagi eror waktu itu~ jadi kalau mau lihat review, Sarah harus ikutan review, ngeselin banget kan?! Dan.. chapie kali ini sedikit aneh karena..**

**Sara : "Chapie kali ini.."**

**Imizu : "Menceritakan.."**

**Fuuma : "Tentang.."**

**Rin&Len : "BAKAITO!"**

**All : "Gyahahahahaha!"**

**Kaito : "Kalian jahat~"**

**Rizuku : "Sudah.. sudah.. Re-kun! Review!"**

**Rekai : "Hn.."**

**Lily Kotegawa**

**OC Lily-nee (boleh kan Sarah panggil begitu?) sudah Sarah terima! Mungkin di chapter depan OC Lily-nee akan muncul.. Di tunggu saja ya..**

**Iya nee-chan.. Ini Sarah udah update! Sarah sudah berusaha update secepat mungkin kok! Secepat angin bahorok(?) dan secepat Sarah makan pepaya(?)!**

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Sabar Mahou-chan.. Tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang, tarik Kaito, buang..**

**Kaito : Woi! Apa-apaan tuh?!**

**Sara : Udah diem!**

**Mmm.. Yang ada di temuin Kaito? Ah~ itu kan gampang.. Udah ketahuan kok di chapter ini..**

**Yap! Ternyata para OC itu teman-temannya Miku dkk.. Tapi Miku emang belum kenal ama mereka sieh..**

**Waah.. maaf ya Mahou-chan~ Tapi tenang aja, Mahou-chan emang masih muda kok! (lho kok nggak nyambung sieh?)**

**Kiriko Alicia**

**Oke-oke Alice-chan! Ni udah update kok!**

**Iya! Naruto ultahnya tgl 10 Oktober! Lha kok jadi berderet ya? Xixixixix _**

**Kurotori Rei**

**Hiya! ReitoxMiku! Tentu saja, dia kan pangeran di dunia dongengnya~**

**Tapi di setiap chapter peran mereka berbeda-beda tetapi tetap satu jua(?) kok...**

**Muahahahaha! Betul sekali! Kaito-lah yang berikutnya! Gyahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Oke! Sudah ada kok! Tenang saja...**

**Ini udah lanjut~ silahkan di baca... ^W^**

**Author : "OK! Miku, Sara, Fuuma, Kaito! Disclaimer!"**

**Miku, Sara, Fuuma, Kaito : "OK!"**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : fantasy dan humor.. (mungkin..#Plak)**

**Warning : Gaje, humor garing, OC, OOC, typo dimana-mana, Author ikut nimbrung, de el el..**

**Pairing : Nggak ada..**

**Nah~ Selamat menikmati... Pendaftaran OC Sarah tutup dulu sementara, kenapa sementara? Yah.. siapa tahu Sarah butuh lagi.. Ok, Go enjoy~**

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_"__Di mana Kaito? Sudah lebih dari lima menit dan dia belum juga kembali!" keluh Teto yang lelah menunggu Kaito yang sejak tadi belum kembali dari toilet. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di ambang pintu._

_"__Gawat! Sara-san, Kaito-san di temukan tak sadarkan diri di toilet laki-laki tadi!" seru pemuda itu yang bernama Kurotori Hikari._

_"__APAAAA?!"_

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

Chapter 4 : Curhatan ice cream

"Huahm.. Ah, tidurku nyenyak sekali~" Kaito merenggangkan otot-otonya lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dengan design khas kerajaan, Kaito segera terpesona dengan kamar yang kini di tempati olehnya.

"Selamat datang pangeran.." Kaito tersentak dari lamunannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat teddy bear dengan pakaian hitam ala Eropa tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang dikelilingi oleh tiga rak buku.

"KAU! Kau yang berada di toilet saat itu kan?! Kau apakan aku?! Dan dimana aku?!" tanya Kaito panik seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri, gadis 'teddy bear' itu hanya bisa sweatdrope melihat tingkah Kaito yang er.. gila? bodoh? apa sajalah.

"Namaku Kiriko Alicia.. Panggil saja Alice, sekarang kau berada di dunia dongeng, dan kau adalah pangeran Kaito dari negeri selatan."

...

"KAU BERCANDA!" teriak Kaito, reaksinya hampir sama dengan Miku namun sepertinya dia lebih heboh. Alice-si gadis 'teddy bear'-tetap diam dan melemparkan sebuah buku, hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Miku. Kaito menangkap buku itu dan membaca sampulnya.

"Sleeping beauty?" gumam Kaito tak mengerti, Alice tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Kau harus menyelesaikan dongeng sleeping beauty itu sebagaimana menstinya, jika kau tak mengakhirinya sama persis.. Maka kau tak akan pernah bisa pulang.."

Mata Kaito terbelalak kaget namun ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. _Wat?! Nggak akan bisa pulang katanya?! Syi is krezi! Ooh.. dewa ice cream, help miiii.. _batin Kaito.

"Cerita sleeping beauty di mulai sekarang.. Semoga beruntung." dan Alice kembali menghilang. Kaito tetap tediam hingga perhatiannya teralih ke arah buku bersampul merah marun yang tengah di genggamnya itu. Kaito membuka halaman pernama dan matanya kembali terbelalak.

_Sleeping beauty by Hatsune Miku_

_Jadi.. Miku-chan juga sudah pernah datang ke dunia dongeng ini?! Oh, kami memang jodoh~_

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Eh.. Eh.. Ma-ups, kam in!" seru Kaito sok ke-Inggrisan. Dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut biru kemudaan diikat twintail, mengingatkan Kaito kepada Miku.

"Tumben sekali kau berbahasa Inggris begitu, hancur lagi.." ucap gadis itu tanpa perasaan, Kaito menekuk bibirnya kesal, _masih lebih baik Miku~_ pikir pemuda ice ccream satu itu. "Memangnya kenapa?! Lagi pula untuk apa kau kemari?! Memangnya kau siapa?!"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan aura hitamnya membuat Kaito bergidik ngeri, _sama seperti ketua kelas.. Tapi masih lebih seram ketua kelas sih.._ batin Kaito. Gadis itu menatap Kaito tajam, setajam pisau, "Memangnya kenapa?! Aku kan kakakmu! A-I-K-U-C-H-I-Y-U-K-I.. Aikuchi Yuki!" Kaito mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Reito-nii memanggilmu tuh!" ujar Yuki lalu segera beranjak pergi.

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

"Ada apa Nii-san?" tanya Kaito, Reito yang tengah memakan snacknya bersama Yuki segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kaito. "Ah.. _My little brother, come sit next to me.._" Kaito pun duduk di sebelah Reito seperti yang di perintahkan oleh kakak jadi-jadiannya(?).

"_What if we hunt my brother?_" Kaito memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Reito yang tahu jika Kaito tak mengerti bahasanya langsung terkikik kecil, "Bagaimana jika kita berburu adikku?"

Kaito mengangguk menyetujui, _sepertinya menyenangkan juga jika aku berburu.. Lumayanlah untuk belajar! If ay was profesional, ay wil syow it to may prend!_ batin Kaito girang.

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

"_Great! How good your archery, Kaito!" _

_"Thank you brother.."_ balas Kaito, entah mengapa sejak Reito terus menggunakan bahasa Inggris, Kaito menjadi lebih jago berbahasa Inggris.

_"All right, then I will go for a minute okay Kaito?"_ Kaito mengangguk men-iyakan, tinggallah ia sendirian di dalam hutan. Anak panah Kaito melesat dengan cepat dan segera mengenai targetnya, seekor kelinci putih dengan daging yang empuk.

"Pangeran, pangeran.." Kaito yang tengah berburu segera menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang peri cantik telah berada di hadapannya.

"Apakah anda tahu rumor tentang kerajaan negeri timur?" Kaito mengangguk, "Ya, dan kerajaan itu telah di musnahkan oleh peri tua yang jahat.. Kalau tidak salah, peri tua itu bernama..Fuyu, Fuyu, Fuyukaze Mahou! Ya, Fuyukaze Mahou! Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.."

Peri Yuu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kaito, "Pergilah ke timur dan temui seorang putri cantik yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dan butuh pertolongan darimu.."

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Putri? Maksudmu, putri negeri timur? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Padahal kau seorang peri, pasti kau bisa menyelamatkannya dengan sihirmu kan?" peri Yuu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya cinta sejatilah yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka.." dan ia menghilang, meninggalkan Kaito yang tengah kebingungan.

_Maybe I should go there and help them.._ batin Kaito dengan gaya bahasa Inggris-nya.

"Hei, Kaito! _Let's go home brother!"_ ujar Reito yang tiba-tiba datang, Kaito segera menyerahkan busur dan seluruh perlengkapan memanahnya lalu memicu kudanya ke arah timur.

"Kaito! _Where are you going_?!"

"_country east_!"

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

"Apa Kaito baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku ketika dalam perjalanan menuju UKS, Hikari mengangguk, "Ya, sepertinya dia hanya kelelahan.."

"Siapa yang menemukan Kaito?" kali ini Sara lah yang bertanya, Hikari tidak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri menandakan ialah yang menemukan Kaito, "Sekarang Kaito sedang bersama Rei dan Yuu.."

Miku berhenti dan seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu, _tunggu dulu! Re-Rei?! Hikari?! Mereka.. mereka kan Raja dan pelayan cool itu! Astaga.. kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?! _pekik Miku di dalam hatinya.

"Rei dan Yuu.. Aku baru mendengar nama mereka, mereka kelas satu?" tanya Sara membuyarkan lamunan Miku. "Yeah.. Rei itu adikku, sedangkan Yuu adalah sepupuku.."

_Kakak dan adik.. pantas saat itu marga mereka sama, tapi bagaimana dengan Kurotori Reito?_

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

"Hutan negeri timur memang sedikit mengerikan.." gumam Kaito ketika ia tiba di hutan negeri timur, Kaito tidak tahu pasti di mana letak kerajaan itu, namun nalurinya mengatakan kerajaan itu ada di dalam hutan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyelamatkan mereka!" Kaito tersentak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang. Ia terus mencari-cari sumber suara itu, Kaito sedikit ketakutan, apalagi ia berada di tengah hutan.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Kaito, keberaniannya munucul kembali ketika ia mengingat perannya sekarang. "Kalaupun kau adalah si peri jahat, aku tak akan takut!"

"Ya, akulah peri jahat itu! Dan tak akan kubiarkan kau melewati hutan ini untuk menyelamatkan mereka!"

"Keluar kau! Jangan hanya berani beraksi di balik layar!"

Peri jahat itupun keluar menampakkan dirinya, Kaito sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat wajah peri itu. Sebenarnya wajahnya tidak terlalu tua, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkaget-kaget.

"KAU FUYUKAZE MAHOU ANAK KELAS XI-5?! SI GADIS PENDIAM DAN PEMALU?! GADIS NAIF YANG KATANYA SANGAT MENYENANGKAN DI AJAK CURHAT KAN?!" teriak Kaito membuat si peri jahat sweatdrope sejenak.

"Namaku memang Fuyukaze Mahou, tapi aku bukan wanita seperti itu-"

"Kau tahu, waktu itu Kaiko pergi beli ice cream di kedai ice cream Tanaka, kedai itu sangat jauh dari rumah dan sekolahku.. Tapi ketika Kaiko pulang ia tidak memberikan apapun padaku, dia hanya membelikan ice crem yang telah di campur bubuk cabe kepada Akaito, tapi untukku tidak ada.. Katanya dia lupa untuk membelikanku ice cream.. Jadi aku pundung seharian di pojokkan kamar sampai akhirnya Kaiko memberikan ice cream rasa strawberry-nya, untung saja Kaiko membeli dua ice cream strawberry.."

Mahou-si peri jahat-langsung terbengong-bengong ketika Kaito malah curhat padanya, bukannya melawan dirinya. Alice yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kaito lagsung memijat pelipisnya. _Sekarang aku tahu kenapa mereka memanggil orang itu BaKaito.._ batin Alice.

"Lalu suatu hari ada kedai ice cream baru yang buka di dekat sekolah, kedai itu tidak pantas di panggil kedai memang.. Karena kedai itu megah sekali seperti kerajaan! Aku ingin makan ice cream di sana, tapi ice cream-nya mahal sekali.. uang saku-ku tidak cukup untuk makan di sana.." lanjut Kaito dengan berlinang air mata.

"Aku juga pernah di suruh memerankan tokoh pahlawan ice cream, waktu itu aku memakai pedang mainan untuk mengalahkan monster matahari yang membuat kota ice cream meleleh! Waktu itu aku harus menghunuskan pedangku seperti ini ke arah monster matahari.." Kaito pun memperagakan gerakkan menghunuskan pedang ke arah si monster matahari tanpa menyadari kalau pedang itu malah menembus dada Mahou.

"UWAAA! _Go-gomen nasai!_ Kau baik-baik saja?! Masih bisa bernafas?! Kau masih hidup kan?!" tanya Kaito bertubi-tubi, Mahou hanya menatap Kaito marah dan ketika Kaito kembali menarik pedangnya ia berteriak kencang lalu musnah begitu saja membuat Kaito sweatdrope sendiri.

"HEY MAHOU-SAN! KENAPA KAU PERGI?! AKU KAN BELUM SELESAI BERCERITA?!" teriak Kaito. Alice yang tidak tahan melihat ke OOC-an Kaito segera menampakkan dirinya.

"Alice!" seru Kaito girang ketika melihat gadis 'teddy bear' itu muncul. "Cepat pergi ke kerajaan dan akhiri semua itu sebagaimana mestinya jika kau ingin pulang _baka_!" ujar Alice jengkel.

"Ah! Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat, aku tak akan bisa berkencan dengan ice cream negi-ku!" Alice kembali sweatdrope ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Kaito. _Dia sudah gila... Aku heran kenapa dia mau memilih Kaito memerankan tokoh pangeran.._ batin Alice, Alice memang tidak tahu apa yang di maksud Kaito dengan ice cream negi, sebenarnya arti dari ice cream negi itu adalah Miku sendiri. Ck.. ck.. ck..

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

Kaito telah tiba di kerajaan, ia terkagum-kagum melihat kerajaan megah yang amat indah itu. Kaito berusaha membuka pintu utama, namun terkunci. Ia berjalan berkeliling istana untuk mencari jendela yang mungkin saja tidak terkunci. Dan.. focus, focus, trulala! (lho kok jadi Masha?) ada sebuah jendela yang tidak terkunci sehingga Kaito dapat masuk dengan mudah! Ternyata jendela itu adalah jendela kamar sang putri.

Ketika Kaito melihat ke arah ranjang yang kini tengah di tiduri sang putri, tiba-tiba..

"WTF?!"

**(^W^) Sleeping beauty dadakkan (^W^)**

**Author : "Nyaha~ Sudah selesai! Uwooooo!"**

**Sara : "Hebat, hebat.."**

**Fuuma : "Yang ini lumayan panjang dari pada sebelumnya nih.."**

**Imizu : "Sama aja kok!"**

**Rekai : "Bahasa Inggrismu mulai membaik Sarah.."**

**Author : "Thank you very much Rekai~"**

**Len : "Jadi kapan aku akan muncul?"**

**Author : "Patience****.. Later you too will appear again with Rin, Len..! Bwuahahahahaha!"**

**Rin : "Udah! Jangan pakai bahasa Inggris terus!"**

**Author : "Iya, iya.."**

**Rizuku : "Kalau begitu, Please review ya all!"**

**Rin&Len : "Dia ikut-ikutan.."**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
